


All Mine, Body and Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, not really but definitely incestuous feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a training session, Xander and Corrin just can't hold back any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine, Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on fe-kink-meme: "F!Kamui being dominated by Marx-oniisama. (Prior to her finding out they aren't blood related) Marx calling her his "precious little sister" while Kamui tries to restrain herself and keep herself quiet so they don't get caught."

            They’d never planned to go this far. No, when Xander admitted his feelings to Corrin all those months back, they agreed that it would be better if nothing came of it. After all, they were brother and sister; Xander could never take her as his wife, and Corrin didn’t think she could handle having a lover she knew would be forced to leave her. The crown prince was many things but unfaithful wasn’t one of them. A dance was all they were allowed, quick glances and brief touches the closest they could ever be.

            Yet here they were, lips locked together as Xander pushed her against the wall, threading his fingers through her pale hair. Corrin pulled him closer until their bodies were flush with each other, and she could feel his arousal straining against the confines of his pants. She briefly wondered if he’d been like this during their training session, but that hardly mattered since he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

            “Gods, Corrin…” Xander sighed against her lips. “You taste… magnificent. I don’t think I can hold back any longer…”

            A shiver went down the princess’s back. She wasn’t sure she could do so either, but the way he said it made her feel like pudding. Corrin was clay in her elder brother’s hands and always had been. It felt like he was molding her with his touches, making her relax at the familiarity. She moaned in pleasure and captured his lips again, only for him to pull away again. “Xander?” she asked, worried she’d done something wrong.

            The crown prince smiled and gripped her hips with just enough force she knew there would be bruises tomorrow. He tilted his head down so his lips were right against her ear and whispered, “I need you.” Corrin could hear a slight growl in his voice, and she’d be damned if it wasn’t making her blush. “Body and soul… everything. I need to feel you… all of you… right now.”

            She didn’t think she could blush any harder, but she was. “Gods, yes!” Corrin squeaked before slapping a hand over her mouth. They were still in the middle of the hallway, not even halfway back to her room, and while she was sure their other siblings were far away in another part of the castle, she worried that any noise would bring them running.

            Xander chuckled, and she could feel him let go of her for a moment to pull his trousers down. “My precious little sister… are you worried we’ll be seen?” Corrin just nodded slightly, head whirling at the realization that his length was hard and warm against her thigh. “Hah… I almost want them to. I want them to see how much I love you. To see that you belong only to me. But even if the walls are the only ones to bear witness…” Xander sighed as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her smallclothes, turning his head so he was looking into her eyes again, “… would you let me?”

            Corrin couldn’t say anything. His gaze was so intense that the words caught in her throat, and a gasp was all she could get out before yanking on his golden hair to pull him into a desperate kiss. The princess could only hope that he would understand her answer, and, like always, the crown prince received her message loud and clear.

            With no more hesitation, Xander slid her smallclothes down enough to expose her to him, already wet with desire. He grasped her hips again and lifted her off the ground, pushing their bodies further against the hard wall as he slid his length into her body.

            She nearly couldn’t believe this was happening, but the way he stretched her almost to the point of pain grounded her in that moment. Corrin moaned into his mouth as he sheathed himself fully in her, and then Xander chuckled again. Gods! She could feel his laughter reverberate in his chest, and it felt just as good as the length brushing against her core.

            “Ah… Corrin…” the prince sighed before leaning to lightly suck the base of her neck. “You’re so warm… I can’t imagine anyone else feeling this. Would you promise me you won’t invite anyone else into your body like this… my precious little sister?”

            The princess could only nod, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. But Xander had other ideas.

            “Say it,” he said, grazing her skin with his teeth. “I want to hear that you belong only to me. I need to hear it… Please…”

            Corrin gripped the back of his shirt even more tightly. She didn’t want to make any more noise than possible, but she couldn’t deny such an earnest plea from the brother she loved so much. “Y-yes… I belong to y- Ah!”

            She slapped a hand over her mouth as Xander suddenly pulled out and slammed back in. “Thank you, little princess… Thank you…” In contrast to his gentle, breathy words, his thrusts were hard and fast, as if she’d forget the promise she just made.

            Corrin gasped every time he brushed against that one spot inside her, and she bit her hand to keep from getting too loud. She dearly didn’t want anyone to know about this affair, even though every thrust made her shiver in delight. The princess didn’t know if Camilla would try to kill Xander for “corrupting” their darling Corrin, but she knew she didn’t want to find out. Leo, ever proper as he was, would be sickened by the fact that his siblings even had these feelings for each other and would disown them on the spot. And Elise… well, they could’ve been two random servants, and Corrin still wouldn’t have wanted her little sister to come across them like this.

            That didn’t seem to matter to Xander, though, as he kept pounding into her sex, setting her nerves on fire and making her toes curl. He kept whispering little affections in her ear, asking if she’d come for him, praising her every curve and saying, over and over, how she was his and his alone. That she was his precious little sister, that he needed her, that he needed her to know that.

            The princess was having a hard time keeping quiet, small gasps escaping from behind her hand. She could feel herself on the brink, ready to go over the edge. Corrin wanted him to fill her to the brim and make her body feel like her heart already did. “Xander…” she moaned, unable to hold back her voice completely.

            “Corrin… precious… precious little sister…” From the way his words came out between gasps and deep moans, she could tell that he was close, as well. That she was making him feel that way… Corrin felt another shiver go up her spine. “I want you to scream… I need to hear my name on your lips as you come… No one will hear… but me.”

            She didn’t quite believe him about that, but the command in his voice was too much to deny. Corrin was his, utterly and completely, and she let her hand drop from her mouth and thread through his hair as his thrusts became ever so slightly harder and his breathing hitched.

            Xander trembled under her hands, groaning her name into her shoulder, and that was the spark that sent her over the edge. “X… Xan… der… Xander! Ah!” Corrin tugged on his shoulders, trying to bring him closer to her as she found her own release, but he kept up his own pace, guiding her through the bliss that enveloped them both.

            What felt like an eternity later, Xander slowed and reluctantly pulled away, setting her feet on the ground once more. He still held her, though, as Corrin doubted that she would be able to walk, and he could feel her shaking in his arms. “Corrin?” he ventured, tentatively compared to the commanding voice he’d used mere minutes ago.

            The princess sighed heavily and leaned against his shoulder, utterly content as Xander put their clothes back in order. That seemed to be all the answer he needed as he stroked her hair and back. They just remained that way for a moment longer before the crown prince pulled away just enough to pick her up in his arms.

            “You look like you could use a rest,” he smiled, laying a chaste kiss on her forehead. “How about we get you back to your room… my precious little sister.”

            Corrin nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. Even if they could never be together for the world to see, she still belonged to him, and they still loved each other. And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything sis/brocon, and it'll probably be my only one, too. As always, though, comments and critiques are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
